Boris The Animal
Boris The Animal (or simply Boris) is the main antagonist of the 2012 film Men in Black 3. He is an intergalactic serial killer, and a member of the infamous Boglodite race, which consumes all planets in their way. Personality Violent, ruthless, cunning, and murderous, Boris has very little or no regard for alien or human life, and kills anyone who gets in his way, or just for his own amusement, even if they help him (making him seem heartless and ungrateful). In addition, he is very hotheaded and short-tempered and dislikes being called "Boris the Animal"; in fact, whenever someone calls him that, he angrily snaps "IT'S JUST BORIS!". Boris has an aggressive sense of humor, too: when a hippie reaches out to touch his motorcycle at Coney Island in July 1969, he threatens to tear his hand off, causing his girlfriend to encourage him to make love, not war; Boris says that he prefers to do both, causing the two to laugh; Boris laughs evilly at them before riding off. He is very intelligent as well, as his defeat at the hands of Agent K in the past helped him to learn from his mistakes. Boris is also very arrogant and defiant (indicated when he says "Let's agree to disagree."), and his arrogance is what leads to his second defeat and ultimately his demise. History In July 1969, Boris comes to Earth to search for Griffin the Archanan, who possesses the ArcNet defense system, which is the only thing that can stop the Boglodites from invading the planet. He first visits Coney Island to interrogate Roman the Fabulist, an alien disguised as a fortune teller, on July 15th and kills him, and then attacks The Factory. On July 16th, at Cape Canaveral, Florida, Boris's plans are thwarted by Agent K, who shoots off his left arm and arrests him (instead of killing him) and deploys the ArcNet, resulting in the Boglodites' extinction. This causes Boris to develop a vengeful hatred of K. After being imprisoned for more than 40 years, Boris breaks out of LunarMax Prison (on the moon), with the help of his girlfriend Lilly Poisson, in 2012 and goes to Earth to exact revenge on K. He attempts to kill K at a Chinese restaurant with the help of several assassins disguised as typical patrons. K, with the help of his partner, Agent J, eliminates the assassins, and goes up to the roof, where Boris ambushes him. Fortunately, J appears just as Boris is about to attack K, and the two agents use the door as a shield against Boris's spikes; Boris knocks them off the roof, but the door breaks their fall. He then tells K that he's "already dead", and goes back in time to July 1969 to kill K's younger self. By doing so, the ArcNet isn't deployed, putting the planet in danger. Agent J is forced to go back in time to save his partner and the world by killing Boris's younger self before his future counterpart even arrives; he first goes to Coney Island to intercept Boris and save Roman, but arrives too late and is caught by the 1969 Agent K, who he teams up with after explaining who he is. Agent J next attempts to kill Boris at The Factory, but he escapes. They track down Griffin at Shea Stadium, where he is watching a future Mets game. Boris suddenly captures him; thankfully, J and K are able to rescue Griffin. Unfortunately, J once again fails to kill Boris, who escapes. Meanwhile, Future Boris arrives and meets up with Past Boris at an abandoned hotel; he explains who he is and what will happen to his past self in the future and convinces him that they'll have the upper hand if they work together. Future Boris and Past Boris ambush Agent J and Agent K as they ascend the launch tower at Cape Canaveral. A final battle to determine the fate of the Earth ensues. Agent J taunts Future Boris by calling him "Boris the Animal", which he despises, and uses his time-travel device to dodge Boris's attacks, much to his disbelief, and punches him in the face, knocking him off the tower. Past Boris gets his hands on the ArcNet; as he gloats over his victory, Agent K shoots the pipes of liquid nitrogen, freezing Past Boris's left arm, and then shoots it off, causing him to fall off the tower, too. He then attaches the ArcNet to the Apollo 11 rocket, moments before it takes off. The agents use ziplines to return the beach, as the rocket's exhaust incinerates Future Boris, killing him. As Agent K thanks Colonel James Darrel Edwards II, Agent J's father, Past Boris appears from the door leading to the launch site and attempts to kill K in a fury, killing the colonel instead. He goads K to arrest him, but K, going with his better judgment, kills Boris. Trivia * Boris the Animal may possibly be one of Columbia's most evil villains. * His goals are similar to those of Edgar. Gallery Category:MIB Characters Category:MIB Series Category:Main Antagonists Category:Antagonists Category:Villains Category:Males Category:Characters Category:Columbia Pictures Characters Category:MIB Villains